A Phantom In My Mind
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Phantom of the Opera Hijack, Jack as the Phantom and Hiccup as Christine Daae, for fangirltothefullest at tumblr. hope you likey.


Title: A Phantom In My Mind

Pairing: JackxHiccup

Summary: Phantom of the Opera Hijack, Jack as the Phantom and Hiccup as Christine Daae, for fangirltothefullest at tumblr. ^^ hope you likey.

Warning: None, except for mind enchantments and depictions of mind control but not rly. xD

A/N: A Phantom of The Opera snippet for the lovely fangirltothefullest. I hope you like it! ^/^

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…"

His voice carried on like an echo, chills running down his spine, but he couldn't stop. His Angel told him to sing and sing he would…

"That voice which calls to me and says my name…"

This Angel that guided him, taught him how to sing, he follows blindly like an innocent child and it matters not where they go, only the song, the music, the voice of his Angel…

"And do I dream again? For now I find"

Down, down, down the pathway they go but it doesn't matter to him where it leads, his thoughts only on the ice blue eyes and the voice… the angelic voice…

"The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind."

He follows forward, eyes locked into blue and lips sing into an echo. The echo surrounds them and sends chills through his bones, seeping into his core and brings forward a heat, a different kind of heat, like a plague or a… Phantom.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet;"

He pulls his Angel, closer… This fair lad, that has caught his heart aflame. He enchants him with his voice, pliant and willing, his Angel follows… down, down the stairs, with him.

"My power over you grows stronger yet."

His eyes a deep icy blue, holds those hazel brown captive. And he sings, only for his Angel to hear and guides him, slowly down the stairs to his lair.

"And though you turn from me to glance behind,"

He caught the chin that meant to glance away and held it still to stay in his enchanting stare, he draws closer to wrap his arms around the petite frame and pulls the young man closer, their lips an inch apart.

"The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind."

He falls captive into those enchanting eyes and, his eyes fall close in submission, his voice carrying over into a song. Letting himself be lead and guided, deeper into this maze of stone.

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear."

Even as the fog grows thicker and he is brought to an entirely new place, he never relents on his singing, holding it strong as his Angel; a phantom brings them closer to the strange place.

"I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they hear."

He leads his Angel into a maze of walls and then onto a small boat. He guides his Angel into song, through pitch and tone. He sings along with his Angel, their voices ringing together, like a mask of bells and thunder.

"Your spirit and my voice in one combined;"

Together their voice creates a hypnotic tone, both mysterious and dark, but light as silk. It's an exquisite tune, a different version of song.

"The phantom of the opera is there, inside my/your mind."

A tremble goes down his body like lightning and his eyes fall open, mystified… in awe, and he continues to sing.

"He's there the phantom of the opera."

He could hear a heart beat ringing in his ears and his voice grow higher in pitch as a tremble goes down his body like lightning. He drew closer to this Phantom, his body seemingly having a mind of its own.

"Sing! My Angel of Music!"

He barely notices how they've stopped walking, stopped moving… and he continues forth with his voice, closing his eyes as he gives in to the song of this Phantom, the song that is meant for _him_, and _him_ alone.

"SING!"

Then he hits the highest note and draws it out in an echo. The sound surrounds them and he falls limply into the arms of his Phantom.

"You are my Angel of Music…"

A/N: I am oh so sorry if you guys got confused about the angel thing, both Hiccup and Jack think the other was the Angel during this segment so therefore it is only fitting during their POVs it'd be like that xD but I left hints so hopefully you'd understand? Also gradually Hiccup refers to jack more as a Phantom as he sings along, because he finds jack more and more like a Phantom growing in his mind.


End file.
